


Drunken Confessions

by E_Violet



Series: Pieces of a Larger Work [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, People get drunk, also language warning, but they’re not dating YET, im back from the dead everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Violet/pseuds/E_Violet
Summary: As the title and characters imply, Sirius gets drunk and confesses his love for Remus.This is part of a larger work that I have not yet put out. Feel free to judge me lol.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, sort of - Relationship
Series: Pieces of a Larger Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A note - Dorcas and Alice are mentioned to have snuck in to the Gryffindor tower. This is because I’ve been writing Alice as a Ravenclaw and Dorcas as a Slytherin.

“Sirius, sit down,” Remus said to the other boy, who was on top of a coffee table in the Gryffindor common room. “And shut up.”

“No, you shut up!” he slurred. “I will not get down until women get the same right as men!” Marlene leaned over to Dorcas and Alice, who had snuck in. 

“Is anyone else starting to have second thoughts about celebrating the beginning of the year by sneaking into Hogsmeade and getting a bunch of firewhisky?” she asked. Alice snorted. 

“Yes.” 

“I’m not finished,” Sirius announced from the table. “As I was saying - “ He took another swig of firewhiskey - “Why do women get paid less than men? Take my platonic wife, here.” He pointed roughly to Marlene, who rolled her eyes. “Marlene is an epic Quidditch player. But why should she get paid sickles for the galleons my platonic husband gets for the same job?” 

“Sirius,” James said, cutting in. “She’s a Beater and I’m a Chaser.”

“Shut up, Jamesy!” Sirius picked up another bottle and chugged it before continuing. “That’s not the point. The point is - people are - wait, the point is people are sexist!” He nodded triumphantly. 

“All right,” Remus said, standing up and taking the bottle from his friend. “That’s enough. Let’s get you to bed.” With effort, he managed to drag the drunken boy up to their dorm and put him on his bed. Before he could turn around to get to his own bed, Sirius grabbed his arm. 

“I love you Remmy,” he said, words slurred. “We should get married.” He smiled, looking absolutely ridiculous. 

“That’s a terrible idea,” Remus said, trying not to laugh. 

“Awww, you’re no fun. Give me one good reason why not.” He pulled Remus onto the bed. 

“I can come up with three,” the much more sober boy said, facing his friend, who looked up at him expectantly. “One, we’re both underage. Two, it’s illegal for some dumb reason. Three, you’re so fucking drunk right now, I’m surprised you haven’t blocked out yet.” He laughed to himself and smiled at Sirius. 

“I mean it,” Sirius said, very clearly and articulate. “I love you, Remus. I love you so much I would die if you didn’t love me back.” He looked at him. “Do you love me back?” 

‘Well,’ Remus thought, ‘There’s no way he’ll remember this tomorrow. I guess I can answer this honestly.‘ 

“Yes,” he smiled. “I do. I love you, Sirius.” In response, Sirius sat up, flung his arms around the other boy, and kissed him. Shocked, Remus pushed him away. 

“Don’t do this,” he said. The other boy’s face fell. 

“You said you love me,” he whispered sadly. 

“I do.” Remus put a hand on his shoulder. “But you’re not going to remember this. If you feel the same sober, I will reciprocate it.” He smiled weakly. “But for now, I think you need some sleep.” 

“Okay,” Sirius slurred. But his next question was clear. “Will you stay with me?” he asked. Remus nodded. 

“Yes,” he said. “I will stay.”


End file.
